xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tianchi
Tianchi is a world famous Teahouse, located in the Leere District of Aztlan Municipal. It boasts the best view of both the Leere Palace and Mandara Mons, a view surpassed only by the quality of their teas. Menu Menu items are sold as available, and therefore the actual menu is constantly in flux. The following are lists of items that are fairly frequently served, along with a brief description of the dish, and their price. Food Cinderbon - A sweet made from fermented, roasted Cinderpits - Jellied Telampris Caviar - Telampris Caviar preserved in a thick, sweetened, jelly-like syrup - Motapayollalia Roe Stewed in Cunicaper Milk - Motapayollalia Eggs stewed in Cunicaper Milk - Slooge Larva Tartare - Live Sooge Larva soaked in any of a variety of weaker tonics - Torr Tart - A small pastry filled with Torr Preserves and baked - Drink Aurachoros - Wispmother Tea that sparkles like the night sky - Charred Ua la Maisha Tea - Tea made from the charred petals of the Ua la Maisha flower - Gufa Petal Milk Tea - A Milk Tea made from the Petals of the Gufa Tree - Heisschnei Spiced Cinderberry Tea - Cinderberry Bark Tea with a deep smokey flavor - Ice Spiced Shimosentai Tea - Frost moss Tea flavored with Ice Spice - Pickled Pixie Kiss Blossom Tea - A Tea made from Pickled Pixie Kiss Blossoms - Roasted Lucien's Sight Root Tea - Tea made from Roasted Lucien's Sight Root - Silk Tea - Tea made from the silk of the Morreck or Qiinpin - Wilted Danderplume Tea - Tea made from the wilted petals of the Danderplume Blossom - Other These items are not specifically food or drink, but are popular amongst patrons for one reason or another. Ice Spice - A seasoning spice made from the dried cotton and berries of the Shimosentai - Liquid Grace - An Enchanted, syrup-like tonic made of Ambroanchladi - Philosopher's Stone - A quadruple marinated Hawkstone - Special These items can fit into any of the above categories but are sold inconsistently and infrequently as they are imported, though they have become somewhat of a delicacy, and therefore are brought in whenever the chance arises. Crystal Spiced Baumblitz Tea - A Tea made from the rind of the Baumblitz Fruit, and spiced with powdered Blitz - Crystalized Moiradonna Sap - Moiradonna Sap boiled until it crystalizes - Enchanted Shinkinto Root Tea - Enchanted Tea made from Shinkinto - Fermented Phienx Flower Tea - Tea made from the Fermented Petals of Phienx Blossoms - Hahana Milk Tea - A Milk Tea made from Hahana - Krysstal Spice - A seasoning spice made from Powdered Kryss - Macerated Crimrose Petals - Crimrose petals soaked in any of a variety of weaker tonics - Plasmiated Baumblitz Sap - Plasmiated Sap of the Baumblitz Tree - Plasmiated Crimrose Tea - Plasmiated Tea made from Crimrose Blossoms - Sucrebloom Tea - Tea made from Sucrebloom Blossoms - Trivia Category:Leere Category:Aztlan Municipality Category:Dongji Tai Category:Merchant Category:Informant Category:Teahouse